Online content providers attempt to provide a store experience that will encourage users to purchase their products. The store experience may incorporate a variety of aesthetic elements or arrangements that may persuade a user to make a purchase. However, the store experience is also based on other non-aesthetic elements that may be outside the control of the online content provider. The capability of the network that transfers the content from the online content provider to the user device can also impact the store experience. Typically, the online content provider may not control the entire network to the user device. The store experience may be impacted by how long the network takes to transfer the content.
Certain implementations will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which various implementations and/or aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein; rather, these implementations are provided so that this disclosure will be thorough and complete, and will fully convey the scope of the disclosure to those skilled in the art. Like numbers in the figures refer to like elements throughout. Hence, if a feature is used across several drawings, the number used to identify the feature in the drawing where the feature first appeared will be used in later drawings.